Tales at the Tipton
by tiger002
Summary: What happens when the heroes of the game win a free stay at the Tipton hotel? This hotel just got a whole lot stranger...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: One of the weirdest crossovers ever. What would happen if the Tales of Symphonia cast visited the Tipton hotel from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody? One way to find out! Don't expect logic here.

"This seams like a fancy hotel," Genis said as he and Raine entered the front doors.

"Yes, it sure was lucky that we won a free night here," she responded.

"This even rivals that of Altemera," Regal said as he walked through the doors.

"There are some gorgeous honeys here too." The perverted chosen was quickly slapped by his favorite ninja.

"Can't you just enjoy this vacation without trying to seduce every female you see?"

"Untrue," Presea added, "Zelos made no attempt to engage relations with that blond woman with long hair on the street."

"That was a guy." Lloyd said.

"Well if you are done arguing about Zelos' lack of taste, I am going to go check in," Raine said as she and Kratos walked to the front desk.

_

"How can I help you?" Mr. Moseby asked.

"I came here to check my group in. There are nine of us," Raine said

"What name is the reservation under?"

"Uh," she paused for a second, "Kratos do you remember what name it is under?"

"Hm, it should either be Irving, Sage, Burnel, Auron, Wilder, Combatir, Bryant, or Fujibiash."

"I'm sorry ma'am, we don't have reservations under either of those names."

"Raine, you fail," Kratos said.

"Well I didn't make the reservations,"

"Then who did professor?" he asked. Out of nowhere smoke came from a potted plant. In the smoke the plant disappeared, and a man with blond hair and a giant fork appeared. The man walked over to Moseby and said, "It should be under Wonder Chef."

"Ah, right here sir." Kratos and Raine just gave each other strange looks. "Your rooms are on floor 19 rooms 1947 to 1956," he said handing the cards to Raine.

"You don't find that odd at all?" Kratos asked.

"Believe me sir, when you see the strange people and things that happen at this hotel, nothing will surprise you." Raine passed out the handful of room keys she had just received and told her group to stay out of trouble and to enjoy themselves. She was more worried about some of them then others.

_

"Little blond people, please allow me to hep you with your luggage."

"Oh okay," Colette said setting her suitcase on the ground.

"I don't remember you carrying one of those around," Presea blandly said.

"Allow me to take your as well," Estaban said as he picked up her bag.

"Thank you," she said.

"I don't see how you little peoples can carry these things around," he said as he struggled to the elevator.

Presea began to tell about ex-spheres and their journey and such but Colette cut her off. "We are used to it so we don't seem to notice."

"We don't mind carrying are own luggage," Presea said. Esteban agreed and returned the bags. He was amazed as they effortlessly went on their way.

"I've lost all confidence as a man," he said once they were out of sight.

_

Zelos was looking around the lobby for something or someone to catch his eye. It wasn't long before his eyes locked onto the candy counter. "Would you like to go out to dinner with me for a little fun after you get done with this?" he said leaning his elbows on the counter and looking up at Maddie.

She was shocked and that a random guest would come up to her and ask her out like that. She had to admit though, he was quite attractive. Maddie giggled at him and said, "Would you at least give me your name?"

"I am the great Zelos Weilder. And who might you be my dear?"

"I'm Maddie," she said holding out her hand and she kissed it.

"Oh no you don't!" Sheena yelled from across the room, coming over and smacking Zelos in the back of the head again.

"Sheena, what was that for?"

"Hitting on every thing that somewhat looks like a women! I swear, if I put a skirt on that table, you would take it to dinner!" Sheena yelled.

"Wow, you must really be jealous from him breaking up with you," London said, walking over from the elevator.

"You think I am dating him?!" The ninja contemplated sending her through the nearest wall.

"Of course, I could see why you are heartbroken after losing such a hot guy," London said.

"I see you know a prize when you see one miss…"

"London," she gave him her name.

"Ah, London, would you be so kind as to grace me with your presence this evening for dinner?"

"Wait, didn't you just ask me out?" Maddie asked.

"Uh, yea, how bout you both come with me?" Zelos suggested.

Maddie finally saw through his good looks. "I'll just let London get this one. It's obvious you will just find another person to go out with the second I leave."

"I guess I have you all to myself then," Zelos said, "unless Sheena would like to come."

"I would rather fall down a bottomless pit than go on a date with you."

"Suit yourself," Zelos said as he walked away with London.

Sheena just leaned against the counter. She couldn't believe someone would actually fall for his idiocy. Some would say that she secretly liked him. She would say they were dead wrong and then tar and feather them, chop them into little pieces and throw them off a cliff. That was, when she was done with Zelos. "I can't believe that Zelos was able to get to her like that."

"With London, it doesn't surprise me."

_

Lloyd and Genis were going to the elevator when they noticed something strange pass by them. They turned and saw two boys riding lugging carts and racing. "That looks like fun," Lloyd said as he ignored the elevator doors open. Genis knew write where this was going and guessed it would end in a hospital.

"Lloyd, I think this is a bad idea."

"Come on Genis what is the worst that could happen?"

"Too slow Codester," the boy in front said.

"You won't win that easily Zack," Cody said as they rounded a corner dodging guests. Zack was going too fast and he crashed into the wall, throwing himself off the cart. Cody passed him and crossed the finish line, which was apparently the door to the ballroom.

Lloyd and Genis ran after them after hearing the crash. The swordsman helped the older twin up once Genis pulled the cart after him.

"You okay?" Lloyd asked.

"Yea, thanks dude. I can't believe I let him beat me though."

"Well that's what you get for going too fast," Genis said.

"You sound just like my brother."

"What about your brother?" Cody said exiting the ballroom without the cart.

"Just talking to these guests."

"That looked like fun," Lloyd said, "Mind if we try it?"

"Well, that might not be a good idea. Technically we aren't supposed to ride them," Cody said.

"And it takes a lot of experience to handle the turns," Zack added.

"By handle you mean crash into the wall?" Genis said.

"You just got lucky that time. Cody, rematch now."

"If you insist," he said pulling his cart back out.

"Mind if we join you?"

"Uh, Lloyd-"

"Sure, but we only have 2 carts," Zack said interrupting Genis' logic.

"Well Genis could ride on mine and Lloyd on Zack's," Cody suggested.

All the others agreed and lined the carts at the starting line.

"Boys, what is going on here?" Moseby asked coming from behind them.

"That means go," Zack said and they were off. The older ones had a quick lead as they went across the front of the hotel. "They're getting ahead of us," Cody said.

"Not for long," Genis said as he began charging a spell.

"What are you doing?"

"Not letting those two beat us," he said as the half elf launched air blade at the winning pair.

"Hey Lloyd," Zack said, "Some strange green wind is coming at us."

"Pull the cart over," Lloyd ordered and they barely dodged the attack. Cody and Genis passed them right after the spell.

"So, he's using magic to beat us," Lloyd said.

"You have any idea how to stop him."

"Yea, one, we have catch up to him though." The older pair accelerated the cart as fast as they could. Once they were in range, Lloyd pulled out one of his swords and began sending demon fangs at the others.

Genis stopped pushing the cart forward and instead used force field to block the attack. However, with only one propelling the cart, Lloyd and Genis soon passed him.

"See ya at the finish Codes."

"Any more spells you could use?" Cody asked.

"I think I know one that should work." Brown runes started appearing around Genis. "Stalagmite!"

The attack hit the front of the winning teams cart, knocking it into the air. As Cody and Genis tried catching up, Lloyd and Zack's cart crashed into them, sending them against the wall with the damaged carts piled on top of them.

"Boys, what have you done!" Carey and Raine said in unison running to them after hearing the crash.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here, nor any drugs that you might think I was on while writing this. Thanks to RBL, Happy Amateur, and Elinna for ideas that I used for this.

Tales at the Tipton chapter 2.

Maddie's phone began vibrating as she was taking care of a customer. She didn't even have to look at it to tell that it was the same person that had tried calling her 27 times in the last 10 minuets. The call would have to wait until she was less busy.

"Ma'am, for the last time we don't carry archeology weekly, ruins monthly, nor how to cook without setting everything on fire."

"Could you please check one more time?"

"I've already checked three times for you, and I've been working here for years, so I think I know what we do and do not carry."

"There's no need to be rude miss."

If Raine thought that was rude, then she hadn't seen anything yet. Maddie had to continually remind herself that she needed this minimum wage job; otherwise, a certain silver-haired professor would have a cash register shoved down her neck.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I assure you we do not have the magazines that you want," the teen said through gritted teeth. "Besides, it's not as if any of these ruins are important."

A perceptive ninja came into the scene and decided that she better put a stop to this. "Raine, stop interrogating the workers here."

"Oh, Sheena what are you doing here?"

"Well I originally came down here to see the damage caused by Lloyd and Genis, but then I saw you about to kill Maddie."

Raine finally gave up on her search for further knowledge, leaving Maddie to respond to her ditzy friend.

"London, why have you called me so much lately," she said into her phone.

"I need you to tell me how good I look for my date tonight."

"Don't you have a mirror for that?"

"No, you remember it broke after it saw your hideous wardrobe."

Maddie sighed at the comment, and the fact that she saw numerous customers approaching. "I'd love to London, but I have a lot of customers coming."

"I'll have Mia come to take your shift.

"It's Nia, and I need the money."

"I'll pay you double your wage."

"Coming!"

_

"So Maddie, what do you think?" she asked but before her friend could respond, London just threw the clothes to the ground, "Oh, what do you know, that thing is hideous."

"Then why'd you buy it?"

"So that those poor people wouldn't have to wear such disgusting clothes. And I can't find anything to wear. I need something fabulous for my date."

"What about this one?" Maddie said pulling a mint green dress of a hanger.

"Ew, that was the one I was going to wear the night before Lance broke up with me. I need a little fabulous, is that so wrong?" London screamed.

"Why do you want to go out with him so badly anyway?" Maddie asked.

"Did you see him? Come on, he is H-A-W-T hot! Rich too. What else could you want in a guy?"

"I don't know London," she said sarcastically, "maybe brains, personality, not asking your best friend out right in front of you!"

"Well apparently, he was so kind that he wanted to take pity on a poor person like yourself, but when he saw a prize like me, he couldn't just let me go."

"Well I'm sure you two will work out perfectly for each other."

_

"But mom, I don't see what we did wrong," Zack complained.

"Come on Dad, it wasn't like we hurt anyone," Lloyd added.

"You destroyed two of the Tipton's luggage carts," Carey said.

"You nearly destroyed the wall," Kratos said.

"And Cody,"

"And Genis,"

"How could you let him talk you into a crazy idea like that?" the two parents said in unison.

"Sorry Mom."

"Sorry Kratos," the youngest teen said.

"Well I have to go to my show," Carrey said, "so go to your room and you're not coming out for a month!"

"And I have to go see a congressman about making tomatoes illegal, so the same goes for you two," Kratos instructed them as the elevator door closed on the four teens.

"Well, I'm still up for some fun," Zack said.

"Yea, they can't just tell us what to do," Lloyd added.

"Lloyd, think logically for once," Genis said.

"What's the worst he could do?" the swordsman said.

"He is a four thousand year old seraph who is a master of swordsmanship and magic, along with a violent temper," Genis stated.

"So not a person you want to make mad," Cody said as the elevator doors opened.

"We're in rooms 1949 and 1950," Lloyd said, "So come see us sometime before we leave."

"Will do," Zack said, much to his brother's annoyance.

_

"I was quite impressed by the way you handled you children," Kratos said to the other parent of disruptive children.

"Thanks, most people say it's all my fault for razing two wildebeests."

"Military school would solve all our problems," Mr. Moseby said as he walked by.

Kratos held his chin as he contemplated the suggestion.

"You can't seriously be thinking that!" Carey said.

"Well I guess he is a bit old for that now."

"My show starts at 7 if you'd like to come."

"I'd be honored to," the seraph replied.

_

"What is this?" Cody asked when he saw a strange package in front of the door to their suite.

"I'm guessing it's a box," Zack said harnessing as much of his intellect as he had.

The younger twin bent down and noticed a note attacked to it '_Please give the included items to Lloyd, Genis, or Sheena and tell them to use it to torment the unfaithful chosen. Sorry I can't tell you more, but this might be the only chance I have to do this to him. Sadistic and Crazy, ZWH.'_

"This seems odd," Cody said examining the note.

"Yea, but I think we should listen to the person," Zack said as he pulled the object out of the box and pressed a button on it. An evil smile crossed Zack's face and not even Cody could resist the devious idea.

_

"Ah, Zelos you look…" the pink haired girl said as she approached her friend who was wearing his formal suit from the game.

"What is it my dear Presea? Hot? Sexy? Dead Sexy? The most beautiful hunk of manliness this world has ever seen?"

"You aren't wearing any pants," she calmly stated.

Zelos looked down and realized he had forgotten part of his outfit for his upcoming date. As his face turned the shade of red normally only seen in lava, he looked around the lobby to see the numerous people laughing at him. "Got to go!" he said doing the only thing a person of his status could do at a time like that. He ran as fast as he could and began pounding the up button on the elevator.

"See you later Zelos."

The manager walked by and noticed the strange man. "This is the last time I give away free rooms to people for winning a contest."

_

Cody gently knocked on the door but there was no response. After about 3 seconds of waiting, Zack began pounding on the door with both his fists.

"I'm up, I'm up," the groggy occupant said as the door was opened.

"Muriel, what are you doing here?" Zack asked.

"Well I was sleeping, but I can't will all the racket."

"What happened to the silver haired boy that was staying here?" Zack asked.

"Oh, she was a perfect angel."

"You aren't baby sitting," Cody stated.

"Well in that case, I haven't seen anyone and I'm taking my break now. Then I'm calling the union about the uncomfortable beds here." With that, she closed the door, leaving the twins to wonder why she wasn't fired yet.

"Let's try the next door," Zack said as he knocked on this one, hoping for better results.

"Oh, hey," Lloyd said as he opened the door.

"What are you guys doing here?" Genis asked from further in the room.

"Well we found this near our room and it told us to give it to you and something about an unfaithful chosen," Cody said.

Upon examining the object, Lloyd and Genis quickly liked where this could be going. "The question is, how do we get into his room," the mage said.

"Yea, I can't pick these high-tech locks," Lloyd said.

"We have a way around that, right Codester?"

"Yep," the younger twin said as he pointed to the nearest air vent.

_

"Ah, Miss London, what a pleasure to have a meal with you this find evening," Zelos said as he pulled out the chair for his date. "You look absolutely exquisite in that blue dress."

"You don't look half bad yourself," she said admiring the fully dressed chosen.

"Tell me about yourself," he said.

"Well, I'm London and my daddy owns this hotel. Yay me!" she said clapping in her traditional fashion. "What about you?"

"Well I'm the sexy beast Zelos, the chosen of Tethe'alla."

"Oh, I went there last Tuesday for lunch.

"Wait, really?

"Yea that Taiwan place has good sushi."

Even though he wasn't from this world, Zelos knew that London was a bit off, but if there is one thing he knew about women, it was best to go along with their ideas. "So what did you think of the place."

"Well, it was great, but all those poor people were hideously dressed. I mean, I know that they can't afford diamond necklaces, but I at least expect them to try to look good."

"I know what you mean," Zelos said. "That's why I only date the best." The heiress chuckled at the compliment.

"So tell me about yourself mister big handsome chosen." That was a mistake on London's part. If there is one thing Zelos likes talking about, it's himself. After about 20 minuets passed, something amazing happened. No, Zelos didn't shut up. _'Wow, this guy is full of himself,'_ London thought. That's right, London thought. However, in her mind, that didn't matter. After all, he was hot, and rich, so what more could she want.

"You know something that is even more incredible than you?"

"What is it my dear?"

"Me, of course."

"Silly me," he said, "Please go on and tell me about how wonderful my honey is."

Zelos received more information than he ever wanted to know about diamonds, shopping, jewelry, and more shopping. He didn't care though. The chosen was happy to just be in the presence of such a beautiful lady.

_

"How do you guys fit in these?" Lloyd asked.

"Well they weren't really made for people to travel though," Cody said.

"But there are times where we don't have a better option," Zack added.

"Man, I didn't know these stunk so much," Genis commented.

"Sorry," Zack said.

"He does that every time we travel though these," Cody explained.

Lloyd and Genis were worried about traveling though the air ducts of a hotel with only the two twins to guide them, but they knew the results would be worth it.

"You still have it with you?" Genis asked.

"Of course," Lloyd confidently responded. The swordsman began checking his pockets franticly, "At least I thought I did."

"Um, Lloyd," Cody said, "It's right there in your hand."

"Oh, thanks."

The group finally reached the vent that led into Zelos' room. The room was dark with Zelos out on his date, and they knew it would be a while until he got back.

"Where do you think we should put it?" Genis asked looking through the room.

"Why not here in the vent?" Zack suggested.

"Good idea, but we need to plug it in," the younger twin said.

"Are there any good hiding places in these rooms?" Genis asked.

"Under the bed should work," Zack said.

Lloyd and Zack worked together to unscrew the cover over the vent and the four teens jumped into the room. While Genis and Cody set everything for the perfect time, Zack and Lloyd were on the lookout for him coming back.

"Zelos is going to kill us for this," Genis said with an evil smile on his face.

"Yea, it's been a while since we got to pull a prank like this on someone," Cody said, "Your friend must be really evil."

"It's strange but I don't think I know who gave it to you. They could have just as easily put the package by our door."

"I wonder what ZWH stands for," Cody said.

Genis pondered what it could mean, but was interrupted by Lloyd. "I hear someone opening the door, we have to go." Cody hit the switch and put the object where it needed to be.

"Let's get out of here," Zack said as he helped his brother up into the air duct. Lloyd and Genis soon followed, and then pulled the older twin with them.

"You get it?" Lloyd asked.

"Yep, he will have quite the surprise in a few hours."

_

After several hours of sweet conversation between the two, the chosen led his date to the elevator. When the door opened on the 19th floor, he romantically asked London to come to his room with her. She graciously accepted his offer as he opened the door and let her in.

He turned the lights off and used his fireball spell to light several candles around the room. Pushing a button on the wall, the "my heart goes boom" song began playing.

London leaded in and Zelos held her close. He knelt down and gently pecked her on the lips. They continued dancing to the music and fell into his bed. More aggressively, he began moving his hands along her body, and she was enjoying every moment in his embrace.

Before he could go any further, Zelos felt a strong pressure from his lower stomach. The chosen could feel his stomach rejecting the meal he just ate and quickly ran to the bathroom. In a matter of seconds, he had regurgitated his entire meal. "Stupid shrimp," he said, but even with the sudden sickness, he wouldn't allow such a fine babe escape his grasp. After a couple minuets, he emerged from the bathroom, only to discover he was alone. He saw a note on the stand._ "Sory, but I was board. See you later, London."_

_  
Zelos decided he could always find London in the morning and get her back. She didn't appear to be the brightest one in the world, but it certainty wasn't hard to look at her. He hoped that after a nights rest, he would feel better. After wrapping himself in the luxerious sheets of the fine Tipton beds, he closed his eyes and drifted into the realm of dreams.

He saw himself in a luxurious boat that overlooked the vast ocean. The sun overhead cast a marvelous reflection on the surface of the sea. He stroked the black hair of the person that sat beside him.

"You are the most marvelous man in the world," she said.

"I know," he said as he wrapped the women of his dreams into his embrace.

"Show me the kind of man that you really are."

A smile grew across his face that reached from side to side, as he began to comply. However, a strange noise interrupted him. "It's a world of hopes; it's a world of fear." The scenery began changing. Instead of a vast ship in the infinite ocean, he found himself in a small boat in shallow water surrounded by strange figures on each side. "There's so much that we share, that it's a time we're aware." The music came from all around him.

Horrible memories began coming back to him. He remembered the time he took his sister on vacation for her birthday. That song was forever implanted in his mind, and now it's as if he's experiencing all of it again. "It's a small world after all."

Zelos jolted from his nightmare, and glances around the room in the dark. However, he had only partly escaped the nightmare. "It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all."

"Where is that sound coming from!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. In his state of hysteria, he began swinging his sword wildly in the air, trying to fight off the noise. It was no use as the song continued.

"Where is that thing coming from?! I will bloodily murder whoever did this!" He focused on the horrible noise long enough to determine the source. After a couple seconds of that torture, he dove under the bed, only to hit his head on the frame. He wasn't going to take anymore of this, and he didn't care what the cost was. "Hell Pyre!" he said leaping into the air and throwing a fireball down at the bed.

The mattress exploded, showing the pikachu alarm clock as it continued to play the most annoying Disney music ever made. He saw the source and he would hold nothing back. "I'll show you I'm serious," he said harnessing his angel powers. "Eat this, Diving Judgment!" The light attack struck the alarm clock 26 times, destroying it, along with most of the room. Wait until I find who put this there," he said as he walked out of the room as the smoke detector continued to sound.

_

Zack and Cody were both astounded by the power Zelos displayed. "I never thought he would go that crazy," the younger twin said as he and his brother were watching from the webcam they set up in his room.  
"Well, at least he won't know it was us," Zack said.

_

Lloyd and Genis had their mouths held wide open after seeing him unleash his angel powers like that. "That was awesome!" the swordsman declared.  
"Zelos in pain is always good," Genis agreed.

A/N: That was a strange chapter even by my standards. Sorry if formatting seems off, my computers aren't being helpful today. Will Zelos find those responsible? Will I actually make Kratos and Carey and couple? Will I even update this at all? All good questions, so please review and telling me what you think!


End file.
